


Lucky Me

by jacksonwng



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwng/pseuds/jacksonwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles show Derek a good time. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intergalacticju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticju/gifts).



> Written for [intergalacticju](http://intergalacticju.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own :)

 

Derek had never been this lucky.

Never.

And yet, here he was, with the two of them standing over him, whispering between themselves with the occasional hot drag of darkened eyes across his stretched out body, bare in front of them, and with his hands pinned above his head, he was vulnerable.

He wasn’t ashamed of it, oh no, he was happy to lounge. To let his legs lay splayed open against the cotton sheets. To arch his neck into the soft pillow beneath his neck. His hands flexed around around his grip on the headboard and the silk ties pulled taunt at his flesh. He could break the hold, he knew, he just didn’t want to. Because breaking the hold, that would mean this was all over and then it might as well be a dream.

Derek watched Stiles and Scott through lidded eyes, watched the way their jaws moved when they spoke, and the way they lent just close enough so that their lips brushed the flesh. Standing beside each other, they seemed like stark contrasts - different and yet the same in a way that Derek couldn’t quite place - but it didn’t make either one less beautiful.

He could feel the itch of impatience in his skin but he resisted making it known verbally and instead arched his back, closing his eyes and humming thoughtfully as he allowed images of wonderful memories fuel his desire. He licked his lips when his cock hardened slightly where it was resting against his thigh, and his hips rocked down a little, his ass rubbing against the duvet and search for something to brace against.

Maybe he would have, in the end, but before he had gotten the chance, hands had been there, holding him still and Derek’s eyes opened to see Scott leaning over him.

He tsked with disappointment that had Derek feeling sorry for himself, and gave him a half smile. “You couldn’t wait for us?”

“You were taking too long,” Derek muttered back.

“Making this good takes time and coordination, something that can be a bit of a challenge at times,” Scott reminded him, and his eyes flickered beyond at the last comment.

There was a noise of objection and Derek twisted to see the source, and there was Stiles, his hands on the waistband of his boxers as he moved to wriggle them off. Derek soaked in the sight of the pale skin with a desperate need.

“That was only one time,” Stiles reminded vehemently.

“A time that no one wants to repeat,” Scott retorted with a grin.

Derek snorted. “I second anything that doesn’t get me elbowed in the junk again.”

Stiles squawked and frowned deeply, stepping towards the bed. “I apologised for that. I even kissed it better.”

A flash of heat ran through him at the memory of Stiles kissing it better and Derek remembered, at the time, thinking that if that’s what he got as compensation, then he wouldn’t mind too much. Stiles must have noticed his reaction because then there was a grinning man in his lap, hands pressing to his shoulders.

“I had no idea my blowjobs were so memorable,” Stiles laughed.

“You could rule the world with them,” Scott responded seriously and the two shared a pleased grin before Stiles reached out to clasp the back of Scott’s head and bring him closer. Their lips touched and Scott made a pleased noise, his own hands reaching for Stiles’ jaw. Derek watched, hypnotised, by the muscles working there, and the sight of their tongues sliding against each other. He liked it when they got like this, so wrapped up in kissing that they forgot the world outside each other. He could make Derek feel like he had his own private porn happening in his bedroom as well as making him feel like he was intruding, but then they would turn to look at him, bruised lipped and breathless and well, who really cared who intruded where?

The thing with watching was it just made the need to touch even stronger, and Derek heard the fabric tearing at his wrists before he’d even become aware of what was happening. Scott and Stiles pulled away from each other with a wet pop, and Derek shifted, spreading his legs a little in silent demand.

“Getting impatient are we?” Stiles teased playfully.

Derek made to glare but it lightened as soon as fingernails scraped lightly from the curve of his neck, over his peddled nipples and the stomach that clenched at the touch, to the mass of hair at the bases of his cock. He hummed pleasantly, the noise becoming a gasp when the hand gripped him tightly, thumb caressing the underside. The pressure didn’t increase, just stayed annoying fleetingly, and Derek lifted his head to look Scott in the eye (because he knew it was Scott, he always knew) and demand he get a move on.

But then Stiles pushed Derek’s legs up, forcing his back to arch and putting the most intimate part of himself on display to their gaze. Scott locked an arm around the leg closest to him and bowed his head to lick at the head of his dick. Derek moan turned into a keen, his body jerking, when Stiles decided that was the right moment to press his face between his arse cheeks, pressing his tongue there roughly and insistently.

They’d done this before, of course. Derek loved to be rimmed as much as he loved giving it and with two lovers, there was only so many places hands, lips, tongues, could go, but pinned as he was, at the mercy of these two men, everything seemed a thousand times hotter. His skin prickled and heated, and Derek took in a shaky breath, his chest expanding and deflating slowly.

Scott was lapping at him like a kitten, tentative touches that betrayed the fact that he had done this before, and juxtaposed the determined, demanding kisses against his arse.  He shivered and clenched down for a moment and Stiles forced the tip of his tongue into the crease, curving and punching forward and Derek shook.

He couldn’t tell exactly how long it went on for. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. Secretly, he hoped it was hours because he didn’t want to admit that under their ministrations, he had been left broken and sweating and desperate for release to the point of agony in a matter of minutes. Derek licked his chapped lips and looked down through hooded eyes. Scott’s grip on his leg had tightened, pushing it into a position that strained the muscle a little, but it was clearly for the sole purpose of the man being able to see what his friend was doing to their love. Derek shuddered and moaned, eyes falling shut as he let himself get lost in the wrong-right of Stiles licking him open, of fingers sliding slick and slippery to ready him. He tried to imagine what Scott would be seeing, and if he was anything like what Derek would see, when Scott would finally give in to his urges and force Stiles to his knees, arse in the air, and force those noises, those beautiful noises, with those obscene movements, Scott had to be enjoying it.

Lips, definitely Scott’s, trailed down the back of his leg, his thigh, and Derek yelped at the unexpected bite to the sensitive flesh where cheeks met thigh. He opened his eyes and made to object, but the words died on his throat as Scott seemed to nuzzle closer, closer, and oh god, were they really going to-

Two tongues, pressing, pushing, insistent and persistent in their wants and demands from him. He bowed off the bed and his cock slapped against his stomach, pre-cum splattering across his navel, and he realised he wasn’t going to last long, not like that.

“I...I...” he tried to speak through his heavy tongue but he seemed incapable of forming actual words.

Stiles pulled away with a hiss through his teeth, sitting back on his haunches, and Derek felt delirious at the sight of his swollen lips, and the way his face glistened with spit and lube. He caught Derek’s gaze for a moment and grinned, licking his lips before his attention focused back on Scott, who, god, was moaning against the skin as he tried to push himself deeper, deeper.

Stiles made an approving sound at the sight and one hand wrapped around his cock loosely, jacking slowly, as the other ran through Scott’s hair before locking there and yanking. Scott moaned louder and kissed the rim with new vigour that Derek wasn’t expecting. His balls tightened and he was close, so close.

Derek looked at Stiles pleadingly, as though begging for help, but he should have known he’d never receive it. In fact, Stiles’ grin just got wider, more wicked.

“Hey Scott,” he stated conversationally, too casually given the situation, “You think you could make him cum like that?”

Scott pulled away with one last lick and Derek shivered at the cold air that assaulted the sensitive skin. Scott was dark eyed and an image of desire and god, Derek wished he could touch him.

“I think I can try,” Scott vowed, his voice hoarse, and fuck. His hands pushed and held him open and when Derek clenched down, he closed around Scott’s tongue, deeper than it had been before. Derek sobbed a moan.

Stiles jerked himself a little faster. “Fuck,” he swore, and then halted himself harshly, “Think you can turn around like that. I want to blow you, and I want him to see.”

Derek couldn’t watch as Scott got into position, but he felt the legs caging around him and the press of Stiles’ head against the center of his chest. He jumped when his nipple was flicked and glanced down at Stiles’ staring intensely up at him, Scott’s cock leaking against his cheek.

“Watch me,” he ordered quietly, and then turned his head and sucked the head into his mouth.

Scott’s groan vibrated against his hole and Derek whimpered.

There was something hypnotising in watching the way that the muscles in Scott’s thighs and arse worked when he thrusted into the wet heat that was Stiles’ mouth. Stiles was obscene with his noises, and had no problem in taking the cock to the back of his throat, of holding it there until he choked and pulled away for breath, a trail of spit acting as the tether that he followed to take more. His head was spinning and he felt light, like he wasn’t really there, like he wasn’t an active participant. And then Scott would blow against the wet, abused skin and Derek would snap back to reality with a strained cry.

He knew was close, but he hadn’t realised how much until Scott’s chest brushed against the length of his dick. It was as if the coil in him snapped and burst and he shouted when he came, cum splattering his stomach and Scott’s chest. Scott licked him harder through his orgasm and he shook, sensitive, way too sensitive, but unable to say anything to stop the sensations.

It didn’t take Scott long to follow. One of Stiles’ hand, suspiciously reached up to brush against the untouched rim, which shook under the attention, and his balls tightened. Scott let out a broken noise against Derek’s skin, and Stiles’ choked and hummed, cum sliding from the corners of his mouth before he could swallow with Scott aborted thrust downward.

Things were still for a moment, bodies’ laxed against each other. Scott moved first, gently lowering Derek’s legs to the bed once more, and then shakingly lifting himself off Stiles to collapse at his side. Derek broke the ties in one easier move, the limbs beginning to ache.

He watched as Stiles trembled when he sat up, one hand reaching up to rub at his abused lips. Derek’s eyes slide over him.

“You didn’t cum,” Scott mused, his voice croaked. Stiles went to say something but Scott was already speaking, his alpha voice slipping in easily and making the human shiver, “We can’t have that, can we Derek?”

Derek made a noise of denial, since he didn’t think he was ready to say anything more.

Stiles flailed his arms. “This night wasn’t about me, so it’s fine. I swear. I’ll just-”

He cut off with a squawk when Scott reached out to grab him and flailed forward. Derek breathed out a laugh when he had to reach out to steady the man and Stiles flushed embarrassed, hands pressed against their chests for balance. Scott’s grin was teasing as he urged, more gently this time, for Stiles to get closer. Derek watched the way Stiles’ face contorted with pleasure when Scott wrapped a hand around his cock, smiled at the way he gasped and bit down on his bottom lip, before pushing his face into the gap between their shoulders.

Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ hip, rubbing circles there, and inclined Stiles’ head towards his, their lips brushing for the first time. He quivered against Derek’s lips and it only took a few short strokes before Stiles was cumming, silent as always, his body trembling as he collapsed against them. Hands and kisses lead the shivers away until Stiles was a boneless mess on top.

“Overall, I’d say that’s a success,” he stammered out jokily.

Scott snorted. “There was no elbow related incidents at least.”

Stiles mock glared. “Give me a few minutes to regain feeling in my arms and then there could be.”

Derek grinned at the goodnatured teasing and sighed happily, contently. He’d never expected this to happen, not even in his wildest dreams, but something had changed when he had come back after everything with the Alpha pack and Jennifer. He could feel it then, even if he didn’t know what it was, what it would lead to, until years later.

Yes, they still got on each others nerves. Derek couldn’t count how many times he and Scott would fall into old habits of fighting about everything, stubborn and determined to win, or how many times he’d pushed Stiles against walls and doors to get to him to be quiet for just five minutes. But it was worth it.

Derek had never been this lucky. Something always went wrong somewhere, always, but he tried not to dwell on that, because if he expected it to go wrong, it would and Derek...he just wanted to enjoy what he had.

So he hummed and pressed closer, arms coming up wrap around Stiles’ back and hand brushing across Scott’s stomach. His eyes closed and he drifted, the sounds of his loves bickering in his ear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...So yeah, I got carried away with the smut here. Don't know if this is what you wanted ju, but hopefully you like it!
> 
> Comments are gold and greatly appreciated! :3
> 
> For more fandoms and ficcery, go to my tumblr: [imthekeptainnow](http://imthekeptainnow.tumblr.com)


End file.
